


Tainted

by givemepizza



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Cute and Fluffy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, JB Overreacting, M/M, Mark is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Jaebum discovers that his boyfriend Youngjae is not as innocent as he seems, and Jaebum doesn't take this development very well.





	Tainted

It makes Jaebum proud to think of how far he and Youngjae have come in their relationship. they have the most stimulating and satisfying conversations these days and Jaebum is so proud to see his sweet, young boyfriend maturing. they write songs together now and Youngjae is slowly getting better at managing his solo activities for his sound cloud; he has more control over his talent now and has ultimately become a better singer and the confidence he exudes lately proves just that. GOT7’s latest music video, ‘Eclipse’ showcases how Youngjae’s initially boyish looks have blossomed into a kind of charismatic sexiness that Jaebum can’t resist. 

When Jaebum and Youngjae first got together and agreed to date, Youngjae had had an entirely different effect on Jaebum. Jaebum had been attracted to him in a you-make-my-stomach-flutter-and-my-cheeks-burn kind of way. It’s not that Youngjae hadn't been alluring in a sexual way back then, it’s just that the kind of attraction between them had been more minor compared their urge to just kiss and cuddle each other. They’d been young after all. 

Things have changed now all of a sudden. Often both Jaebum and Youngjae got tied up in work schedules and can barely spare a minute to be a real couple. Saying Jaebum hasn't noticed his boyfriend lately is putting it too heavily, but he also hasn't paid as much attention to his boyfriend as he should. That’s how one day Jaebum wakes up and finds that his baby-cheeks, sunshine smile boyfriend has grown up and he looks GOOD, about good enough to eat and Jaebum means that in every sexual sense that exists. 

It’s a bit more than that too. Jaebum can now confidently say that his friendship with Youngjae has also matured because now they can have proper conversations and share their inner most feeling and thoughts. Jaebum feels his chest swell with pride whenever Youngjae offers actual and useful musical input in the studio. 

Of course Jaebum hasn't told Youngjae yet about his growing need to take their relationship to another more intimate level. Hell he hasn't even really complimented youngaje on how manly and sexy he looks these days. That’s something Jaebum wants to do very soon though, but all those intentions come to a screeching halt one Friday afternoon when Jaebum and Youngjae are resting a bit in their shared room at the hotel in Singapore. They are in the country on tour. 

Youngjae steps out of the shower and joins Jaebum on the bed. he snuggles into his boyfriend’s side and kisses him on the lips. smiling Jaebum slides an arm under Youngjae’s shoulders and pulls his closer. their socked feet find their way toward each other like it is the most natural thing to happen.

“I’m a bit tired, Hyung.” Youngjae whines. Jaebum can almost hear the pout.

“should we take a nap?”

“definitely, but in a little bit. I have to call a friend.”

“which friend?” Jaebum peers down at Youngjae in curiosity. 

Youngjae’s arm falls across Jaebum’s torso to press them closer. “hakyeon hyung. he and his boyfriend just recently got intimate. they want to try sex toys, but he wants to talk to me about it first.” 

Jaebum freezes, too shocked to reply just yet. he tries to absorb what he just heard and wrap his heard around it, but fails. his silence apparently worries Youngjae. a gentle palm come up and cups Jaebum’s cheek to get his attention. it manages to draw his gaze back to Youngjae. “hyung, what’s wrong?” Youngjae asks, eyed so wide and innocent, making it even harder for Jaebum to comprehend the fact that someone who oozes so much innocence knows anything sex toys. 

“why is hakyeon hyung talking to you about sex toys?” Jaebum finally finds his voice.   
Youngjae frowns, “he is my friend.” He points out, giving Jaebum a you-know-this look. 

“no.” Jaebum impatiently waves that off and abruptly sits up. “I mean what do you know about sex toys?” his tone comes out accusing and Youngjae looks both puzzled and appalled by Jaebum’s reaction. 

“I know enough.” there is irony is Youngjae’s voice and Jaebum hates it. 

He starts to reply, but clamps his mouth shut again least he says something stupid and hurts Youngjae’s feelings. he is more than a little astounded that Youngjae knows so much about sex to the point of giving friends advise about sex toys. Youngjae is his cute, innocent love. Jaebum is well aware that Youngjae has recently become a man and a hot one at that, but for some reason Jaebum is still miffed to learn that Youngjae is tainted by such vile sexual things like sex toys. “hyung, what’s going on? you look pale.” Youngjae asks again.

Jaebum lifts his gaze and meets the worry in Youngjae’s wide, adorable eyes. how can a person so sunny even utter the term “sex toys”? 

“nothing.” Jaebum shakes his head. “I’m just surprised that you know enough about that to advice someone. you’ve never brought it up with me.” and we haven’t even talked about or had sex yet, Jaebum wants to add but doesn’t. 

“well hyung I’m a virgin, but I don’t live in a cave.” Youngjae smiles softly, humour replacing the worry in his eyes.

“I can see that.” replies Jaebum a bit stiffly.   
Youngjae’s smile falls and he frowns, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“it’s nothing really. let’s get some rest.” Jaebum needs time to digest what just happened. he already sees his boyfriend in a different light now. for the first time he feels weird about the rate at which Youngjae is growing up and becoming a man. 

****************

when days pass and Jaebum can’t get over the “sex toys” fiasco, he turns to his best friend Mark for some answers or at least some sort of consolation for his dismay. much to Jaebum’s irk though, Mark can’t stop laughing as he listens to the problem at hand. it’s not like he is any less closer with Jinyoung and Jackson, but he just feels like it’s best to talk this out with someone older.

By the time Jaebum is done explaining, Mark has reigned some sort of control on his laughter. he forces a straight face and asks, “so what you are saying is that Youngjae knows all about sex toys?” 

“hm.” Jaebum hums and nods. “isn't that odd?” his eyes are narrowed as his fingers anxiously tap the surface of the table they are seated at. they are having coffee at a small but intimate and cosy 24 hour café in a less populated part of the town area. 

“quite frankly, no.” 

Jaebum is taken aback by the response, “no?” 

All Mark does is shrug helplessly. “to be honest most kids know all about this stuff by the time by the time they are 13. even twelve nowadays. Youngjae is a 21 year old man.” 

“I know all that, but Youngjae is… come on, it’s Youngjae.”

“he is a man with a brain. a sweet and innocent man, but a person still.”

“I thought he was pure.” Jaebum grimaces, looking down at the table.

Mark chuckles like that’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard, and when Jaebum glares at him, Mark corrects his expression. “JB, it’s 2019. Seriously. it’s fine Though.” He quickly goes to soothe his distressed friend. “this doesn't change anything.”

“quite the opposite.”

Mark’s eyebrow rises sceptically at Jaebum. “do you have some sort of fetish for naïve boys?” 

“what? no.” Jaebum quickly dismisses, vehemently shaking his head. 

“is Youngjae tainted for you now? is that what you are trying to say?”

“maybe. Ugh. I don’t know.” Jaebum groans in agony. 

“think of it this way; Youngjae has always known stuff but he is still your ever bright and pure, innocent boyfriend. his knowledge of the sick things of the world clearly has no effect on who he is as a man.” 

It takes a moment but Mark’s words manage to sink in and Jaebum feels a weight lift off his chest. his friend is right, Youngjae is still his youngjae no matter what he has been exposed to in this world. Youngjae wouldn’t be the person he loves so much if he wasn’t who he is and he is who he is because of everything he knows and has experienced in his life. 

***************

on his way back to his and Youngjae’s shared hotel room, Jaebum finds Jinyoung just exiting his room. he looks crestfallen and awash with urgency at first but that changes when he sees his best friend. Closing the distance between them, Jinyoung points an accusing finger at Jaebum, his usually warm eyes blazing with anger, “hey! Where the hell have you been?”

“having some coffee with Mark hyung. what’s going on?”

Jinyoung scoffs indignantly and stands akimbo, “it’s nice that you were having fun while I stayed here comforting Youngjae.”

Jaebum’s heart leaps, “what happened?” he impatiently asks.

“I swear that sweet kid doesn’t deserve a tsundere like you.” Jinyoung starts by firing, then he explains, “jae has been bowling his eyes out since you left. something about how you two were supposed to go out tonight, but you went out with Mark hyung instead.” 

Realization dawns on Jaebum and his heart comes crushing down in regret. he completely forgot about his plans with Youngjae. he feels like all kinds of shit right now. “that can’t really be why he is crying.”

In a calmer less accusatory tone, Jinyoung replies, “Jae says you have been a little different lately- more aloof to put it simply. he feels like he did something wrong. I think you need to talk to him.” 

Jaebum nods impatiently, “where is he?”

“crying in my room.” 

Without another word, Jaebum faintly thanks his friend and moves past him to enter his room. inside, he is greeted with the figure of his boyfriend curled up in a ball on the bed and crying softly.

As Jaebum approaches the bed, Youngjae becomes aware of his presence and sits up and reveals a tear stained face. Jaebum’s chest squeezes with guilt.. Catching his lower lip between his teeth, he furiously rubs at his cheeks to dry his tears. 

“Hyung.” Youngjae’s voice shakes, chin quivering. 

Because he is a man of few words, Jaebum goes to perch on the bed beside Youngjae and takes him in his arms, holding him close. Youngjae starts to cry again and Jaebum silently shushes him while rubbing gently circles on his back and softly muttering words of comfort and apology. 

After a moment, Jaebum draws back to look at Youngjae. “what did I do?” Youngjae questions even before Jaebum can speak. 

not one to beat about the bush, Jaebum comes clean.” I was a little stunned when I heard you talking about sex toys.”

Youngjae blinks like he can’t quite comprehend what has just been said. “what? is that all?” 

Jaebum shrugs, “I've always perceived you as someone so innocent.” 

“But everyone knows about sex in great detail, hyung.” Youngjae complains, a fresh tears rolling down his cheek. Jaebum is quick to catch and wipe it away with his thumb.

“I know I was unfair in reacting so irrationally and I’m so sorry, Youngjae.” 

Youngjae briefly lowers his gaze and pouts, “I can be innocent if you want me to. I won’t talk about anything lewd anymore or….”

Jaebum cuts in, “I want you to be you. the Youngjae you are now is the one I want. I was only shocked before, but I’m over it now. I promise.” 

Youngjae smiles triumphantly and hugs Jaebum, burring his face in the crook of his hyung’s neck. Jaebum kisses the top of his head, “I’m sorry for missing our date tonight.”

“you’ll make it up to me, right?” Youngjae says into Jaebum’s hoodie, voice coming out muffled. 

“of course.” Jaebum promises and then squeezes his arms around Youngjae and playfully rocks him while peppering the side of his face with kisses. he does this until Youngjae is shaking with giggles. ahh there’s the Youngjae he knows and loves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated<3


End file.
